Talk:Hiigara System
Hmm. Is it accidental that Hiigara has so many parallels with Earth? Climate is similar, position from it's sun is identical, even the dominant race is more or less identical.--Amitakartok 21:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I do remember that the Bentusi mentioned Hiigara at the end of Homeworld 1 as a paradise world, perfect for civilization. *A planet needs to be in the 'Lucky zone' of the Solar System, just like Dr Rush said "Not to hot & not to cold". *It needs the right water current, geography features, weather system. **If this is so then it is the right conditions for civilization - as long as they don't stuff up their environment **My theory is that the Progenitors came from Earth, and that Homeworld is based a million or so years in the future, after the Progenitors have seeded the Galaxies with Human life. It is also rather odd that everybody is worshiping Sajuuk while they were still on their own worlds - Strange isn't it? Tekanako 12:03 20 December 2009 (UTC) :I know about the Goldilocks Zone. It's just that there's no way to tell how large Hiigara's sun is and yet it's the third planet from the center just like Earth. And about the indigenous species: we do know the climate is ideal for them but to look like a species from another galaxy entirely? That's gotta be either a freak accident in parallel evolution or deliberate intervention from a higher power.--Amitakartok 16:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we've deduced the the homeworld Galaxy is no where near the milkyway galaxy, also the Progenitors where a large part of the galaxies ancient history they are no more revered as would be an galactic-wide civilization lost in the Analects of time and warped by Myth and legend. but aside from that does Hiigara have a sun? the only luminate body I see is shrouded in clouds giving the surrounding area a brownish orange hue :). : What do you mean "nowhere near"? It's approx. 23 million light years away from Earth in the Local Supercluster. According to Wikipedia, it's visible with binoculars if the sky is dark enough; more specifically, by following the easternmost star of the Big Dipper 3.5° southeast, declination +47°.--Amitakartok 16:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Amitakartok is very right, in relation to local groups, our group and the M51 group isn't that far away from each other when you think about that, all you need to do is gate jump. By the way, Hiigara does have sun, you see it in both the Introduction of Homeworld 2 & Mission 15. Tekanako 3:39 PM January 12 2010 (UTC) Hiigara :) Hiigara, In most ways is similar to our Earth. Hiigara has the same eco system as Earth but Land Space isnt as large. However I dont think Earth is that close to our Milky Way Core as Hiigara is to the Homeworld Galaxy's Core. Also, If the Hiigaran system has the same amount of planets as Sol, Then Hiigara has some sort of Direct link to Earth humans and Hiigarans Why are you so inclined as to give Humans some relation with Hiigarans, Hiigara's system has Asteriods in close stable Orbit, earth does not, Hiigara's night sky is dominated by the light from the galactic Core, ours only hold a Pale representation of an arm in the Milky way depeneding on where you are. Yes M1 is close to the milky way but there has been some debate on that as well. but we all agree Earth and Hiigara and their galaxies are two different entities yes? especially since Hiigara does not have dominate Artic polar regions. we do not have any information of additional planets in the Hiigaran system do we....much less to say its the third planet from the Sun. do you think Hiigara had a debris belt? its not very evident but the resource belt in M15 was far to elaborate to simply be a game perk. also Angel moon's material was used in the Guide Stone which is depicted as having been bombarded by High Plasma energy or something to that effect. this would not have been so detailed if it was a simple aspect of the stone. can anyone speculate as to what happened to Hiigara's Moon? I always thought they called it Angel moon because it protected Hiigara from some planatery scorching event.